Sabrina The Teenage Witch? In Hogwarts?
by McFlyandkillers
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to mix sabrina and the Harry potter world together.Even better , what would you do if you were sabrina and woke up and suddenly found yourself in Hogwarts. Well here the friction is smoother than ice as two dif
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina The Teenage Witch? In Hogwarts?

Chapter one

She stretched and then finally made to get up when ' aaaargh! Salem you useless pile of cat lump! Don't touch that. That's my final test for receiving my witches license' Sabrina yelled at Salem( her uncle who had actually been turned into a cat by the witches council when he tried to take over the world and had unfortunately been sentenced to live with Sabrina and her aunt Hilda and Zelda).But it was two late. Salem jumped over the pensive of the mysterious green liquid , making it fall to the ground with a loud thud. 'Nooooooo ' yelled Sabrina as the room before her started to blur. The mysterious green liquid created a bubble of shield around her and Salem while the world before her started spinning faster, faster, faster until she felt her whole world black out and then there was silence.

'Sabrina, Sabrina wake up' she heard a voice whisper in her ear. 'Salem'? she called groggily as she tried to adjust her eyes.' What the'? and then she remembered that she was not in her room anymore. She remembered what Salem had done to her _Frogospawnifier jelly_. She was definitely going to fail her test. Then what? Would she ever get her license, would she ever be able to do legal magic?. With swift roar she rose up and turned to face Salem. 'Sssssssabrina why are you glaring at me like that? Please stop you are scaring me' he said as he backed into the wall behind. 'Salem what have you done, that jelly took about three months to make, what will I tell aunt Hilda and Zelda now' she yelled obviously very frustrated,' ummmm you don't have to worry about that now he said trying hard not make her any angrier. What we have to do now is think of a way to get out of here. 'What do you mean… ' started Sabrina when for the first time she noticed her surroundings and gave a loud audible gasp!. The room was unlike any she had ever seen before. It was very dark except for the glow of the dull oil lamps surrounding her. There were bottles and bottles of what looked like pickled slugs, medicine like bottles and creatures she had never seen before. But what got both her's as well as Salem's attention were the pictures on the wall. They were moving, coughing, yawning, glaring and doing loads of other things that would have caused Sabrina to jump out of her skin if she was not witch' Where are we' asked Sabrina glaring at a particular portrait that gave winked at her and was giving her a shifty look . ' I don't know whispered salem. But it does not look like we are on mortal ground. 'yeah well lets look for any sort of door or anything and get ourselves out of here before we find a way to get back home. 'yeah' agreed Salem before they took off in search of doors.

'Hey Sabrina look' Salem was pointing at an oak door which he had finally managed to find(with great difficulty ofcourse) throught he hazy lights. 'Oh thank goodness a door'. As they stepped out, Sabrina squinted as she looked upto see a brightly lit corridor and was surprised to feel how much less gloomier and fresher it was than comapred to the dungeon( yup you are right Snape's dungeon)

'Ughhhhhhh' i think a slug totally discharged on me' compalined Salembrushing some slime out of his silk black coat of fur. 'Salem...' Sabrina started but he cut her off ' yeah yeah I know slugs don't do urinate but...' but he stopped in midsentence when he saw sabrina gaping at him' What' he asked and then turned to face another cat watching salem out of the corner of his eye.

'Mrs Norris what is it'? they heard a wheezy voice ask from the shadows and an old hunched back man with a broom stick emerged. 'Who is it'? he asked squinting at sabrina and salem.' Another student out bed well today is my lucky day.'Dont move or else i will whip you with my lash he said pulling out a long sturdy looking...rope, and gave an evil laughter. Sabrina saw Salem twitch from the corner of her eye and realised that he too like her was trying hard not giggle at the man's dress.A long pasty coloured robe which dragged behind the weird looking person's legs as he walked forward. 'Giggle giggle wait till my aunt hilda gets a piece of that. She will make sure he wears a suite even is she dies trying'. her thoughts were interrupeted by a loud' what are you looking at'and a loud 'you are not a student' along with another loud ' who r ya' completed by his last threat which sounded something like'I am callin headmaster dumblyloor'. Well ' said Salem still eyeing Mrs Norris apprehenively atleast teh old man there has gone to get some help. Maybe we can get out of this situation after a good night's sleep.' Sabrina was too tired to refuse and she waited for...who was that?Headmaster Dumblyddooor or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours, Filch returned with Professor Dumbledore. Sabrina's tensed body relaxed when she saw the kind looking man smiling at her with much reassurance.' Good evening I am Professor Dumbledore and how can I be of assistance'? 'Well' hello I am Sabrina and this is my cat Salem(Salem just stood there silently staring at the man keeping his mouth shut ). 'We don't know how we got here er we are lost I think said 'Sabrina flushing slightly'. Dumbledore noticed her hesitation and asked her to join them him in his office. 'frzzing whizbees' he said to the gargoyle out side his office and Sabrina watched in shock as the wall leapt apart into a circular door that took them up to his office-'wow!' thought Sabrina silently 'this is just like magic'. Salem seemed to be thinking along the same line because he quickly opened his mouth to say something when' Sabrina shook her head indicating Dumbledore' Salem tried to cover the sudden opening of his mouth by finishing with a very lame 'meow'.

'Ok I will not hide anything from you because I get a feeling you are not a muggle 'said Dumbledore staring right at Sabrina. You are in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . ,Sabrina gaped at him. 'phew! She thought wiping beads of sweat of her face so this was not mortal ground after all but if this was school that taught wich's and wizard's then why had she never heard of it?'Sarina decided to be honest with him in return. 'Ok I know this is going sound weird but I amawitch and I live with two my aunts and Salem in America' Dumbledore just stared at her' did you just say you live in America'? 'yes why'? asked Sabrina. 'Well do not panic but the thing is this UK you are in right now . 'Sabrina's stomach gave a great squeeze. 'UK did you say?' she asked staring at him with bulging eyes.' How on earth had she come to UK ? Well anyways she always could do some sightseeing and shopping while she was here.' 'Wait what am I thinking' Sabrina tried to clear her head. What about her aunt's they will be worried sick by now. 'Yes' said Dumbledore you are in Scotland. 'wow' was all Sabrina managed.

'well I made my _Frogospawnifier jelly _in order to get my witch's license but my stupid cat tripped over it' finished Sabrina lamely glaring at Salem. 'Hey'said salem unable to keep his mouth shut any longer. 'We all make mistakes' and then he clamped a tiny pawaround his mouth glancing at Dumbledore. 'Oh my world' said Dumbledore still gazing transfixed at Salem. Your cat can talk'. Well' said Sabrina looking uneasy 'he is actually my uncle' and then she poured out her whole life story to him pausing here and there for a breath. 'Dumbledore's brow furrowed ads he listened to Sabrina and for the first time in his life felt shocked!.

He then explained to Sabrina about there world. ' I cant believe there are two different world of 'wizards and witch's. Sabrina listened intently but she was too tired to focus. 'Dumbledore may have noticed this because he told her that he was going to call the potions master to accompany them to the dungeons for the night and discuss further matters tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sabrina, Sabrina uh Miss Sabrina please wake up. Sabrina opened her eyes. She was so tired that she had fallen asleep against the tall white pillar in front of Dumbledore! This is Professor Severus Snape . He teaches Potions here at Hogwarts. Sabrina tried to give a weak smile but the pointed glare she was receiving from the Snape fellow was enough to convince her that flushing her self in the toilet would be a better option!

'Headmaster what is the meaning of this. Who on earth is this girl and why do I have to keep her in the dungeons.' Dumbledore just smiled at Snape before telling him that she had somehow accidentally ended up at Hogwarts and run into Filch. Snape gaped at Dumbledore. 'You mean to tell me she is a muggle?'. 'Woohoo! There is that word again, maybe she could write a song…..' thought Sabrina. 'Dumbledore merely continued smiling( his eyes twinkling ofcourse). 'Come now Severus , please show Miss Sabrina and her cat Salem to their room and I will fill you in on this tomorrow morning.

Snape stared at Salem who let out a whimpering meow. Sabrina just glared at the man and decided that she hated him. He grumbled a little more before finally muttering a 'follow me' to Sabrina and salem who were only to glad to oblige despite 'crooked nose's' icy cold glare.

Sabrina let out a huge sigh of frustration on reaching the dungeons while Salem angrily stomped its paw on the floor. It was the same, stuffy room they were stuck in when they first arrived here.

'Freakin' dog this stinks!' said Sabrina not realising that she had spoken out aloud. 'Is there a problem?' drawled Snape unpleasantly. 'Or are you just being a stupid muggle with an extremely annoying cat? What did you expect a 5Star Suite?

'No but I also did not expect a graveyard' Sabrina said looking indignant. 'Be grateful muggle that we are offering you a place to stay. Careless muggles like you landing up in Hogwarts is a big deal and tell your stupid cat not to stare. Do not forget that you are dealing with magic and wizardry' Snape said finishing off with a superior sneer.

'Great just what was needed to make this man look more like a retro gothic villian' said Sabrina contemplating his stupid sneering face.

Salem on the other hand had had enough. 'whom do you think you are calling a stupid cat you bloody overgrown bat!. Whilst you need that wand to protect you, if I get Sabrina just to snap her fingers, she can turn you into a real bat.'

Snape on the other hand had stumbled and fallen into a chair out of shock. He quickly regained his composure and continued to stare at Salem. 'Your cat it…it…it…it talks?' asked Snape still gaping. Sabrina enjoyed seeing this man fret because something told her that it did not happen often.' You think that's freaky? Well wait till you hear him sing!' Giggled Sabrina but seeing his expression quickly realised that she had some explaining to do. Sigh! This was doing to be a long no very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape could not believe this. The stupid muggle apparently was not a muggle at all. But she was not a witch well not a regular witch anyways thought Snape. For starters she did not carry a wand and witch's always carry their wands!

" Ahem " Sabrina cleared her throat to try and bring snape out of his reverie. But she did not want to explain things to him not yet anyways she preferred to see him fret and it would hardly cause any problems, after all she had heard the Dumbleeuhwaeva say that he will explain things to him later.

"Explain your self" screamed the potions master in frustration after all everyone in the school was afraid of him, who did the American weirdo think she is anyways a member of the Weird Sisters! Sabrina getting more and more annoyed by his temper and drowsy with sleep snarled at him "no I don't have to explain my self to you I have said what ever I had to, to Dumb… urmmm The cute old wizard in that sexy hat and from the looks of it he is your boss so shut that extravagantly superlylarge stinky mouth of yours I am trying to get some sleep". Salem chuckled in the background the weird bat like man looked even more ridiculous with his greasy hair over his eyes and his mouth hanging open in shock.

That was it! That was the ultimate test of his temper he did not want to do this, the headmaster would probably be angry, very angry but he had to put this offending witch in her place, he took a few strides towards her and stopped exactly a few inches front in front of Sabrina "look at this girl you don't know who I am and what I am capable of and just to prove my point" Snape haughtily pulled up the sleeves on his left arm and showed the small darkmark( a silly skull with a stupid snake coming out it's mouth)

Snape was waiting for the American girl to recoil in fear, gasp! In horror but the reaction he got bewildered him completely.

Sabrina stared at the small tattoo for a long time before she burst out laughing clutching her sides like a madwoman and rolling on to the floor "I gasp hahaha I am supposed to be afraid of that. So you want to show me that you are capable of getting a tiny retro gothic tattoo not to mention ugly tattoo on your arm …haha OH MY GOD you crack me up".

"man you want to see what a real tattoo is" she turned so that her ass was facing snape and pulled her pants down a little to show the tattoo she had on her lower back, and mind you it was a huge tattoo with a lovely dragon emerging from a witch bowl. Snape stared in shock.

"That's not a tattoo on my arm that's the mark of a deatheater a DARK MARK if you are a witch, surly you'd know what a darkmark is. Sabrina and Salem giggled. "This guy is'gonneres' and this might actually be fun" thought the cat. "yeah sureeeeeeee" cooed Sabrina If you name that piece of shit dark mark then I name mine the mark of the evil dragon" and saying that both Salem and Sabrina burst into fits of laughter.

"Enough" screamed the greasy bat drawing his wand. "Now I want some answers and I am going to get it, one way or another"………


	5. Chapter 5

Snape could not believe this. The stupid muggle apparently was not a muggle at all. But she was not a witch well not a regular witch anyways thought Snape. For starters she did not carry a wand and witch's always carry their wands!

" Ahem " Sabrina cleared her throat to try and bring snape out of his reverie. But she did not want to explain things to him not yet anyways she preferred to see him fret and it would hardly cause any problems, after all she had heard the Dumbleeuhwaeva say that he will explain things to him later.

"Explain your self" screamed the potions master in frustration after all everyone in the school was afraid of him, who did the American weirdo think she is anyways a member of the Weird Sisters! Sabrina getting more and more annoyed by his temper and drowsy with sleep snarled at him "no I don't have to explain my self to you I have said what ever I had to, to Dumb… urmmm The cute old wizard in that sexy hat and from the looks of it he is your boss so shut that extravagantly superlylarge stinky mouth of yours I am trying to get some sleep". Salem chuckled in the background the weird bat like man looked even more ridiculous with his greasy hair over his eyes and his mouth hanging open in shock.

That was it! That was the ultimate test of his temper he did not want to do this, the headmaster would probably be angry, very angry but he had to put this offending witch in her place, he took a few strides towards her and stopped exactly a few inches front in front of Sabrina "look at this girl you don't know who I am and what I am capable of and just to prove my point" Snape haughtily pulled up the sleeves on his left arm and showed the small darkmark( a silly skull with a stupid snake coming out it's mouth)

Snape was waiting for the American girl to recoil in fear, gasp! In horror but the reaction he got bewildered him completely.

Sabrina stared at the small tattoo for a long time before she burst out laughing clutching her sides like a madwoman and rolling on to the floor "I gasp hahaha I am supposed to be afraid of that. So you want to show me that you are capable of getting a tiny retro gothic tattoo not to mention ugly tattoo on your arm …haha OH MY GOD you crack me up".

"man you want to see what a real tattoo is" she turned so that her ass was facing snape and pulled her pants down a little to show the tattoo she had on her lower back, and mind you it was a huge tattoo with a lovely dragon emerging from a witch bowl. Snape stared in shock.

"That's not a tattoo on my arm that's the mark of a deatheater a DARK MARK if you are a witch, surly you'd know what a darkmark is. Sabrina and Salem giggled. "This guy is'gonneres' and this might actually be fun" thought the cat. "yeah sureeeeeeee" cooed Sabrina If you name that piece of shit dark mark then I name mine the mark of the evil dragon" and saying that both Salem and Sabrina burst into fits of laughter.

"Enough" screamed the greasy bat drawing his wand. "Now I want some answers and I am going to get it, one way or another"………


	6. Chapter 6

Ok now Sabrina knew she was about to be attacked so she quickly prepared for defence. "Tell me now he screamed" but seeing the shocked look on her face all his patience dissolved and he started pointing his wand at her while screaming out spells. "**Aguamenti", "****Avis", "****Colloportus", "****Diffindo".**

** Sabrina managed to duck them all. " Oh my God" she thought "this is getting out of control" as each spell barely missed her and hit a spot next where she was standing,either making a hole or splashing water but causing some damage or the other.**

**"what the hell"she screamed in frustration finally tired of running about. " hit him baby hit him" screamed Salem excitedly when he saw Sabrina loose her temper. "ok that's enough" she screamed in anger " turtle trotter, elvis hotter make this guy splash in water" chanted Sabrina and a splash of water fell on Snape's head.**

** He almost fainted with shock no that's a mild way to put it , he almost died in shock. This girl could do wandless magic?**

**And not just any wandless magic but chanting funny spells he had never heard before, heard, no not even heard these spells were not registered anywhere in the world they were not spells at all but were some worthless chanting, it did not make any sense, what she just said were not heard by any witch or wizard alive, they were not what any wizard had ever invented, they were not in the books of ministry of magic even Dumbledore would be shocked he knew.**

**Sabrina was not satisfied yet, " dirty robes worn by this dud, make him fly out and then dipped in mud". Sabrina knew she could do without chanting the magic but it was fun to watch his expression as he heard these spells.**

** Snape's body rose up in air , flew around and then was thrown to the floor below where a huge mud puddle had appeared out of nowhere. **

**"Arrrrgh" screamed Snape this was not happening to him this girl was a super witch was she even a witch? she had cat which could talk, she was a freaky little….. giving one last scream he ran out of the dungeons followed by the sound of loud laughter. **

**" Oh my God I have never laughed so hard in my life I think I peed my self" weezed Salem. Sabrina whose initial anger was replaced with shock and then humour was besides her self with laughter. **

**But she realised that the old cutie may not like this, she had sensed warmth, love and yet sternness in him. She collapsed in a heap on Snape's rusty old couch fearing the worst.She had just misused her magic and somehow she knew that the witch's council already knew.**

**Meanwhile in the other realm, far away in America……………**


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON.THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS IT REALLY KEEPS ME WRITING. OK MY NEXT STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT NIKKIE FROM BIG BROTHER LANDING UP IN HOGWARTS WHAT DO PEOPLE THINK ABOUT THAT! NIKKIE CONSTANTLY MOANING AND A HELPLESS HARRY WITH NO PETE TO HELP HIM? HOW DOES IT SOUND? AND FINALLY MCFLY ROCKS!


	8. Chapter 8

"Calm down Zelda Sabrina must have just sneaked out with Harvey for the party she was talking about" Said an impatient Hilda although she herself felt close to a panic attack.

"Hilda Sabrina would never do that she has never disobeyed us like this before maybe she has broken the boundaries a few times but she'll never go as far as this, she knows how worried we would get this is very unlike her!" Hilda frowned worriedly but could not disagree with her sister who had made a fair point.

"Well where is she then" Hilda slowly turned and watched her sister carefully you did nothing to drive her away did you…perhaps force her to be your lab assistant for the week?" asked Hilda reproachfully.

Zelda glared angrily sometimes her sister could say the perfectly wrong thing at the perfectly wrong time.

"No Hilda but I am thinking perhaps you forced her into trying one of your hideous outfits or compelled her to compliment you on that hideous gown you are wearing and she could not bare to lie and so decided to run away!" hissed Zelda.

"Well there is no point arguing now we are not even sure what has happened to her, probably something terrible maybe a pixie king decided that he was in love with her and kidnapped her as his queen or worse maybe……"

Hilda never got to finish her sentence as Zelda had just given her trademark cry of panic ..or understanding…. Or maybe both.

The two of them had come rushing into the room 8 hours ago after they heard a loud crash and puff like sound to find both Sabrina and Salem missing. But the fact that salem was with Sabrina made them feel better…..a little better only.

"What's the matter" asked Hilda craning to look over Zelda's neck at a point on Sabrina's floor . Zelda was staring at it horrified and aghast. She then picked up a small amount of green jelly like stuff from the floor and whispered breathlessly " Hilda I think we should report to the witch's council/Law and Witch and warlock section immediately" Why what are…… "Oh no" she stopped short and gasped both now staring at the green substance _Frogospawnifier jelly _they both whispered, their eyes transfixed on it.

_Ok I know its been a very long time since I update d but I have been busy and the next chapter is about Sabrina getting sorted into………. Keep reading to find out. And my second story about nikkie from big brother in Hogwarts will be coming up!_


End file.
